Determination and Love
by NessieObsessed
Summary: KatieKnight lost her brother 4 years ago in a accident. she is now 16 and is visiting her brothers headstone, what happens when she is kidnapped and forced into a life of prostitution.will she ever make it to her brother? or die trying?T for prostitution
1. Chapter 1

Determination and love. Chapter 1

Katie pov

"_Shhh….." Kendall told me. I put my hand up to my mouth to quiet the whimpers. He tucked me under the bed as two burley men walked into the room. I peeped through the footboard to see them through a crevice of light._

"_We got another one in here boss. What you want us to do with him?" One called out in a heavy Brooklyn accent. _

"_Nothing my loves you've already taken care of the other three, I want this one to come with me. I haven't decided on whether he dies yet." A blonde woman said who was no older than my brother, dressed as a sexy bad ass. Her golden hair was fanned out in a Farah faucet way. She had on a leather jacket which was open so you could see her purple tank top. She had black jeggings with a loaded gun tucked into her snake skin belt and paten leather black peep toe pumps with purple under soles. She could have been beautiful… (They walked out of the room), if she didn't kill my big brother and his friends._

"_Bang!" went newly unloaded gun I assume killing my brother. Silent tears flooded my face. I hated that woman. I would never forgive her. She was a bitch. A cold hearted bitch._

Suddenly I woke to my bright blue room, my face streaked with tears. I always had this dream around the same time every year…. His birthday…. I grudgingly threw the comphorter off me and headed out into the main part of apartment 2j. I inhaled and smiled.

"Mmmm mama, are you making bacon?" I asked in a serene dream land I practically floated over to the kitchen to see my mom cooking my favorite breakfast in the world.

Chocolate chip pancakes and bacon

Not the thing that kept me in top modeling condition but I had to give in! Who wouldn't? I began to stuff my face with the deliciousness.

"What wrong hunny?" my mom asked as she wiped the remaining wetness off of my face.

"Just the dream again mom, its nothing." I said as I took another bite nonchalantly.

"And just when I thought they were over. You know you never did tell me what the dream was about?" she asked in a poking way. I was about to go into shut down mode but I couldn't I have to go shopping for my trip to Minnesota with Cassandra.

"I told you mom it was about when they killed him." I couldn't say his name. That would just shut me down for weeks.

"I know hunny but you've never told anyone what happened. I don't know who they are or anything that went down. The cops had to take the Diamonds'' security tapes, and are not allowed to tell me what happened. Im in the dark."

"Believe me mom; this is not something you want to know details about." I said as I turned to walk to the bathroom to get ready.

"Please hunny-"she started which made me turn to look at her pained and anguished face. "Just tell me how you survived." I stood and just stared. Then I put on a fake smile and said.

"Hey while im out today do you need me to pick up anything before I leave for home?" she sighed and shook her head signifying that she did not need anything. I went into the bathroom shut the door leaned against it and slid down as I burst into tears. It should have been me, not him. I was 12 he was 15! It wasn't supposed to happen this way! He was supposed to move here and become the group "big time rush" with our best friends that we have known forever. Carlos, James, and Logan. He had so much ahead of him. It should have been me. After a while I gained composure and got in the shower. My phone beeped. I got out, turned off the shower and answered my phone.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" was screamed into the phone by Cass.

"JESUS CHRIST! Cass I have working ears you know!"

"Do you have a working mouth because I did NOT hear them say that you were dating LUKE RYAN? And MY ears are working perfectly fine." Huh Luke? He was my best guy friend.

"CAS! What the HELL are you talking about?" I said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"KAITE! It's all over TMZ! Are you telling me it's not true?" I made a shocked face, and then realized she couldn't see me.

"IT'S NOT TRUE! They must have just caught some pics of us hanging out. So maybe I held his hand… what's the problem with that? Anyway I need to go get ready ill see you in…"

"3 minutes im in the elevator." I hung up the phone and got dressed as I herd my mom talking to cas. Then she walked in and I was straightening my hair.

"Hey I said, whiled applying my mascara with my mouth dangling open. (What? every girl does it!)

"So Luke eh? Never knew you had a sweet spot for him?" she said in a flirty voice.

"I DON'T! Well ok maybe I do. But were not going out the press isn't even supposed to know that we know each other cas." She gave me a depressed look.

"What savages-"I gave her a confused look "there hounding you from outside, LOOK!" she said as we pointed outside. I sighed knowing it would one day come to this.

"Let's just go out the back." I said as I grabbed my keys and we left.

****TIME SKIP TO AFTER SHOPPING****

I went to go pack my things after dinner and cas had left. I walked up to my suitcase and on top was my old jean jacket. It has two green and pink sequin cherries on the back of it. The collar was popped like I always wore it. I don't understand…

FLASHBACK

"Katie!" he whispered fiercely. I mumbled something rude and he shook me.

"What do you want Kendall? I asked meanly.

"I had a dream about lucky, he wants us to go see him." Well I couldn't argue with Kendall's dreams because they were normally spot on.

"Alright let me get my jacket." I grabbed my favorite cherry jean jacket and flip flops and headed out the door.

"Seriously Katie? Flip flops it's almost winter!"

"Silly silly boy… flip flops are any whether shoes." He rolled his eyes and we made our way to the cemetery. I got warm so I took off my jacket as I set it on a near bye gravestone. When we left I forgot my jacket. I shook it off and went to sleep. The next day on the walk to school with cas, Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos I went to grab it. But it wasn't there.

END FLASH BACK!

I picked up the jacket that held so many painful too remember memories. There was a little slip of paper under it.

"_Thought u might want this back at some point. Don't ask questions. Don't tell anyone about this. Just accept it."_ It was not signed…. I felt comphort knowing that this was another thing that I could add to the dwindling pile of things that reminded me of him and not in a painful way. I packed my suitcase, and went to sleep. I woke early the following morning to cas, my mom and Luke all waiting for me, and we left. I was on my way home.

A/n

I really hope you like it! My last dance is tomorrow night. Ill post pics. Who wrote the note? Who was the blonde girl? What do you think? What will happen? Well I know! Do you? Review! I will update faster if you review!


	2. what kind of day are YOU having?

Determination and love chapter 2

AN sorry I haven't updated the last few weeks have been hell! 1) It was finals week 2) I had to help out big time bitch with her story only under a full moon and 3) I have like 80 people who want a new chapter of my other in production btr story Orphinated assassin. It's about Logan becoming one of the world top assassins in his teens. Well threes more to it than that but yeah that's the jist.

ON WITH THE STORY!

I walked out of my bedroom with Cass and saw Luke and my mom. She smiled and whispered in my ear.

"Please, stay safe." I nodded to her and went to Luke. He took my hands. This however was normal. I put my forehead against his.

"Sorry about the press thing." He said.

"Don't worry about it. Its one of the "perks"-"I used air quotes. "Of being in Luke Ryan's life."

"I love you." He said out of the blue. He finally said it! This was the BEST day ever!

"I love you too." I said as he leaned in and kissed me.

It was slow and soft. His lips were cherry/mint flavored which was a mix of his toothpaste and his gum. He moved his arms around my waist as I put my arms around his neck.

My mother and Cas cleared there throats at the same time…..

Damn family…

I grabbed my bags and headed out the door. I looked back through the 2J apartment and saw everything that was important to me. My family, my friends, my boyfriend. I felt sad. Like I wasn't going to see them again. But this was only a week trip. I waved goodbye, as my mom and cas started to cry and Luke just smiled. I saw a tear slip down. I closed the door and cried a little myself. I don't think it was because I was leaving my family… it was because I was visiting the most important family of all. I hopped into my Porsche 9 11 turbo convertible pink with black racer stripes, pink fuzzy seats that said princess and a matching steering wheel cover. There was my school's from Minnesota's mini pompoms from cheerleading. I did that after the guys left… they always thought I was too tomboyish. So I got girlyier. But I would have at some point anyway. I saw a paparazzi guy take a photo and I stopped my car.

"Excuse me." I called over to him. He walked over.

"What can I do you for miss?" he asked nicely. He wasn't hounding me for pictures like when cas and I went shopping.

FLASHBACK:

"Hey! YOU!" I heard a voice yell at me.

"Umm…. Hi?" I asked as I turned around. The cameras were on me…. I was used to them being there obviously. They always were there because they wanted to catch celebrities going to the mall. This is the heart and sole of LA after all.

"What's you name?" he asked while they were all taking pictures of me.

"Katie knight?" I said as a question.

"So, Katie your Luke Ryan's girlfriend? Correct?" SHIT im such an idiot! I turned to leve and there were more cameras surrounding me.

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" I heard a familiar voice call through the crowd.

"Hi Katie!" Jake said as he pulled me and cas out of the crowd and shooed them out of the mall.

"Hi Jake!" we both said in unison. Jake was the reason I haven't been found out until now. He opened the mall early and late for us as well as other celebrities. We chatted about meaningless things until we said our goodbyes and headed to go shopping.

END FLASHBACK!

"How long have you been a paparazzi man?" I asked nicely. He started to count on his fingers and replied with,

"8 years miss." He said.

"Well you're awfully nice for paparazzi…"

"Why thank you miss. I learned that kindness gets you more than the other way around. And if I may ask, where are you going at this hour?" he asked. I decided to tell him. What's the worst that can happen?

"Im headed to Minnesota, it's where I grew up im going to visit my brothers gravestone… it's his 18th birthday in a few days." He paused and then said.

"It's nice to see someone like you who's grounded and knows what's important. Im Jesse by the way." He offered his hand and I took it and shook it.

"Well Jesse what magazine do you work for?" I asked nicely.

"J-14 miss." He answered. I nodded as I went into my glove compartment and found what I needed. Pale pink mentha lip tint lip gloss from bath and body works. My signature gloss. I grabbed a silver sharpie and signed it for both Luke and myself. And handed it to the man.

"Here you go." I said "now can I give you a ride anywhere Jesse?" I asked.

"No thanks Katie. And thanks for this. Im sure the readers will love it." He said so genuinely happy.

"I hope they do. Have a good day." I waved and was on my way to the airport.

I turned on my I pod and played the back track to a song I was thinking about recording later in the year.

"_So tell me who I am supposed to be._

_What do I gotta do to get you close to me?_

_If I run away tonight will you follow me?_

_Come on, come on, come on come on_

I turned into LAX

_Say anything you want_

_And ill just turn the music up_

_Because baby we aint goin no oh oh where _

_Ill leve it all behind to be with you tonight_

_And every body is screaming _

_Ohhhh yeahhhh"_

I parked in the garage Luke used for his traveling.

I walked inside. It was busy, but not crowded by any stretch of the imagination.

"_Flight 231 boarding is now in progress."_

The announcements rang. I picked up my phone to turn it off when I got a text.

DO _NOT_ get on that flight!

The number was restricted. I brushed it off thinking it was just a paranoid fan that somehow got a hold of my number.

I walked into my terminal; being late I was right at the cutoff and practically ran through security. I sat down in my seat. The first class seats were very roomy and nice.

"hello." I hear from beside me. I turn over to see a guy that looked like hot. And if you've never seen hot. It's really…. REALLY hot. He had neatly messed up blonde hair and blue eyes deep as the sea…. He looked like Luke.

"Ummm, Katie! Im hi." I said spewing out the wrong words.

"I mean, hi! Im Katie!" he started to chuckle. He had a dark twinkle to his eyes. Almost evil. It was kind of hot.

"Well hello Katie. Wait! You're not Katie KNIGHT? Are you?" I yawned and nodded. He had an evil look to him. It was almost unsettling. This striking blonde beautiful hair. I knew it somewhere….

"You poor thing you look tired! Here rest on my shoulder." I blushed because I didn't even know his name. But took the shoulder considering my seat didn't recline. I went off into dream world.

_I sat there looking through the crevice of light_

"_It's a shame we didn't get the sister. I could have trained her. She would have been a great addition to my collection." _

_This made my blood boil. She wasn't content with my brothers being gone but she wanted no history of us left… how disgusting._

"_BANG!" _

_Ran another shot out of the gun. Her heels clicked as she picked up a gun one of her henchmen must have dropped in front of the doorway. Her beautifully evil striking blonde hair flashing into my view one last time._

I threw my hand up to my head as it hit a wall. I opened my eyes and noticed I was in the back of a van. I looked up to see the evil eyes and blonde hair staring at me. A hand over my mouth to keep me quit.

"Finally! I got what my sister was a dumb ass and forgot 4 years ago!" I opened my eyes wide. This was the brother of the girl

Who killed?

My brothers….

I started to squirm and I started crying and pleading for him to let me go.

"Please if you let me go, I PROMISE I won't tell anyone about this!" I said half screaming through the tears.

"Oh no! Those Knight good looks aren't going to fool this kid. NOPE im much more efficient than my dumb ass sister. Im surprised Katie. You're supposed to be smarter than this. You need to learn to NEVER trust strangers." He said while he held a hand over my mouth and I felt a prick in my shoulder. Everything went fuzzy and I was unconscious.

Correction…. This was the WORST day ever

AN: alright so the brother is someone that's an original character of mine but all the other characters (excluding Luke and Cass) are characters you would know… that's all im giving you. Threes a lot of sub plot in here that you'll only figure out if either 1) I told you or 2) you're an INSANE rusher. Anyway I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long to update please no hate for it! Im going to hate myself for this but idk… lets try to get to 10 reviews before the next chapter. Who's the girl! What's going to happen! I know I know! I wanna see if you do. See that ADORABLE little button down at the bottom that says "review this chapter." You should click it. Because the more reviews I get then the faster I will update. Just ask anyone who has reviewed Orphinated assassin.


End file.
